The Wolf and the Fox
by AncientAssassin
Summary: A little collection of various one-shots with my many fem!Hawkes and Fenris. Theses ideas just won't go away. Enjoy!
1. A gift

Okay! This is really really really short and I thought about adding more to it, but I like this. All 312 words. Makes thinks simple no? Please review, it makes me feel all warm and bubbly inside and lets me know that this isn't just collecting dust. Thanks and enjoy!

~AA~

* * *

><p>They went through their regular routine. Searching the dead bodies or pickable chests or the random and forgotten burlap sack. This was what the routine after a fight was. Simple, and sometimes when the Maker felt especially generous, they would find something special.<p>

So this was the routine that led her to his gift. She was rummaging through an especially junk filled sack when she found it. Sitting near the very bottom so it would avoid any run-off water and muck. It was a book. It didn't look like anything important. The cover was slightly worn and scuffed and the leather soft, but well kept and oiled. She reached in and plucked it from the rubbish.

Her slender fingers unbound the leather strap and opened the cover. Her fingertips skidded along the edges of the yellowing pages. Supporting the spine of the ancient tome, she flipped through the pages. The smell of leather and nature and musk and wisdom floated to her nose. The sound of flipping paper found its way to her ears and she closed her eyes. Maker she hadn't held a good book in a while. She flipped back to the cover page and read the title.

She gasped.

Her small ponytail fell to the side of her neck. Giving he hair an unkempt and messy look. That messy hair stopped her gasp an hid her look of awe when she read that title. She looked up at Fenris who was rolling a dead thug over with his foot, her look of surprise still plastered on her face. A small, thoughtful smile blossomed onto her lips as she quickly stashed the book into one of her larger bags. She tucked her hair back properly into its tiny ponytail and she moved onto searching other things, smiling to herself as she did so.

He is going to love that book.


	2. A death in the family

**A/N **To any readers, sorry I haven't uploaded. School has unfortunately caught up with me, so I will try and update this and my other stories as well. Anyway reviews are **ALWAYS** appreciated and I almost always reply to reviews I get. Seriously though, reviews let me know if I'm wasting my time or not. Thanks guys and enjoy!

~AA

* * *

><p>"Carver? Carver! No!" she choked on her words before managing to whimper, "I can't lose you too."<p>

The boy smiled, his eyes were a dull grey and his lips were turning a purple, a stark contrast to his now pale skin.

"Take care of Mother, will you Sister?"

Tears were forming in Hawke's eyes, "You...Carver, I can't kill you, you're my brother!"

He was losing his strength, but he was strong enough to grab his sister's hand and break her out of a fit before it could start.

"Do this for me Vriska; I will not become a blighted ghoul."

The tears were threatening to spill out of her eyes now.

"Watching my elder sister cry over me is a sight indeed, now I have seen everything." he smirked at this.

Moving both of their hands, he pulled the blade from her belt and moved it over his heart. Hawke's eyes betrayed her as the tears ran down her cheeks. Carver's strength failed him at the sight of the tears and all he could do was lightly tap her hand before his arm slid down to his side. His sister took that as her signal to plunge the knife into his chest. Yet before she could will herself to push the dagger down, she heard the unthinkable slip from Carver's smiling lips.

"I love you sister."

Vriska whimpered and almost lost control at that declaration. She pushed the dagger in.

He heaved a choking sigh while his life faded; he died with a smile on his lips.

She pulled her knife out of her brother's chest and tossed it to the side, disgusted, before getting up. She walked away from Varric and Fenris and her now deceased brother. She looked up to the cavern's ceiling and yelled a low, sad, and painful sound that tore at Fenris' heart. He personally knew that scream well. Flames smoldered around her clenched fists and quickly licked up her arms. The air around them grew dry as the flames grew to engulf her shoulders. She fell down to her knees with a thud and her flaming hands covered her face as she cried for her brother.

Fenris and Varric had the good decency to back away and give her space. Varric rolled out his bedding and tried to get a wink of sleep before they traveled on. Fenris tried to as well, but he thought better of it, deciding that the mourning Hawke would not be a good guard for the time being; so he took to sitting on an ancient stone outcrop. In an hour or so the magical fire that harmed all but her was barely an ember as it smoldered beneath her skin. Fenris paused in his movement to grab a stale bread slice from his pouch, had she given into a demon? She certainly looked like a flaming rage demon had gotten to her. He moved his hand to slowly reach for his sword. Gripping the handle tightly, Fenris called out to her. She was slumped on her knees, looking utterly defeated, not aggressive like an abomination. Well that was a good sign.

"Hawke?" he said worriedly.

He did not make it obvious that he was ready to attack; he simply waited until the mage showed the hostility of an abomination. Her head turned to him, her sad eyes meeting his and she knew what he was worried about. It was like she was asking for it, literally. His face faltered something that never happens to him, ever. She gave a sad smile before moving to the corners of the cavern, picking up various large stones and piling them on top of her brother's body.

Fenris' dark green eyes still watched the mage, looking for any acting on her part. She stopped once the young man's body was covered and sat cross legged beside the makeshift burial. Fenris, against all his good senses, left his sword on his perch and walked over to the woman. He sat down next to her and watched her fingers create drawings of memories dance out into the dirt. They sat like that for what felt like the longest time before she spoke.

"When we were little Carver would nail Bethany's braid to her headboard. He would put spiders in her drink or porridge, hide her staff, and scare the living daylights out of her on All Hallows Eve. I think it was because they were twins that he did that to her, he never dared to do that with me, despite the fact I'm absolutely terrified of spiders." She paused, chuckling before her face grew somber again.

"I wish he would have though. I never thought he liked me; Father would always spend time with Bethany and me, but especially me. I was his first child and a mage, he taught me literally every single thing he knew about magic, and I think Carver resented that. I think he resented _me _simply because I outshone him in Father's eyes." She sighed and looked over to him, her honey eyes searching his.

"I wish I was normal Fenris. I could have let my siblings actually grow and bond with my father, instead of just my mother. Now I have no siblings to fight with or braid hair with. I'm alone. Maker, if only I weren't a mage. Everything would have been so clear."

Fenris looked away, her warm honey gaze suddenly cold. They heard Varric snort awake before grumbling on about needing to find that bastard Bertrand. Hawke smiled at the dwarf before turning to Fenris again. He nodded, the corners of his mouth barely pulled upwards.

Her expression turned soft and her eyes grew warm and something within Fenris changed slightly.

"Thanks Fenris. Next time it's my turn to be the good listener."


	3. Almost Lost

**A/N **Hiya guys! This is one after Hawke and Fen make up in act 3, just to clarify any time confusions.(?) This is the longest one yet and I hope to have another up soon since Holiday Break is coming up! So hopefully a new chapter ***cough***reading lessons***cough*** will be up quick. Anyway please enjoy and review if you think it's good! :? Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>She felt the cold metal break through her leather armor. The steel puncture her abdomen. She felt the warm liquid pour forth from the wound. Her lips parted in an appalled silent scream, her eyes squeezed shut. The longsword was yanked away from her stomach and her hand rushed to the new hole, trying to halt the blood flow. She fell to her knees, her magic fading into the background. She couldn't even begin to try to heal herself. She slumped to her side, into the now red sand.<p>

Fenris saw her fall, he saw her slump and give up. He hacked into a final raider, and dashed to her, his lyrium glowing intensely.

"Hawke!"

Her arms were weakening and the pale blue-white light that floated around her hands faded completely, her hand relaxed and fell away from her stomach into the growing blood puddle, he saw her honey eyes flutter shut. Fenris worked quickly, lifting her limp body into his lap. Varric and Avaline looked over and saw the two. They exchanged a look of worry and ran towards their comrades after finishing off the raiders, being especially brutal to the one who hurt Hawke.

Fenris ripped off the armor and tore the robes around her stomach. He reached into her medical pack and retrieved a health poultice, some elf root salve and cloth. Freeing his hands from his gauntlets, he brushed the hair and sand from her face.

"Stay with me Hawke."

He struggled to remember what she taught him about healing. He lifted her head up and held the health poultice to her pale lips. She responded to him by downing the liquid as fast as she was physically able, which for him was an excruciatingly slow pace. He cleaned the excess blood off her stomach as the wound kept bleeding. Not sure what to do, Fenris smeared the thick and smelly green paste onto the hole. The blood flow began to slow and he sighed in relief, but his relief vanished when he remembered that the sword went _through_her. Panic settled into him and he whispered,

"I need to turn you on your side, this might hurt alright?"

She nodded weakly as he turned her to her side in his lap. He smeared the rest of the elf root onto the smaller hole in her back. She finally stopped bleeding. Her breathing was erratic and her chest rose and fell with visible effort. Her eyes were shut, lacking the energy to squeeze tight from the pain. He wrapped her mid-section in the bandages, knowing she was far from being safe. Her lips were pale and her face had lost all color, he felt the warmth drain away from her.

He lifted her up and stood with her in his arms. He looked over to Varric and Avaline, their faces full of shock.

"I'm taking her to that healer; he is the only one who can help now."

They gave silent nods as Avaline picked up Hawke's staff and Fenris' gauntlets and began to follow Fenris, who was running as fast as he could without hurting Hawke.

Thankful that he knew a shortcut to Darktown, he avoided most crowds and sprinted the last few yards to Anders' clinic. Thankfully the open doors let his pace slow only a little as he ran into the small hovel. Anders looked up from a little boy's wrapped arm when he heard Fenris' call. His eyes widened and excused himself from the small family as he ran to the table that Fenris placed Hawke on.

"What happened?"

"Raiders happened. I made her drink a health poultice and I put elf root salve on the wounds but, well look at them." Fenris said impatiently as he gestured to the woman whose blood was soaking through the bandages.

"Damnit! The blade was poisoned!" the abomination exclaimed. Fenris looked down at his mage, her honey eyes were closed and her entire face relaxed, to him as an untrained healer or apothecary, she did not look poisoned.

"Please tell me that's not true Anders." He managed to whisper out, clenching his fists painfully.

Anders did not reply, but rather moved faster than Fenris thought possible. Avaline and Varric jogged into the clinic to find Anders' glowing hands hovering over Hawke's abdomen and a scared look on his face. Fenris stood, staring at Hawke's unmoving body, his face pale and blank. The Storyteller and Guard-Captain walked in keeping their distance from Hawke's lover and ex-lover. Fenris watched helplessly and completely in awe at the speed in which Anders moved, and the magic that radiated off of him was so strong it rivaled Hawke. Suddenly the woman on the table arched her back and a gasp escaped her throat, her eyes still squeezed shut. Fenris saw the blood from the hole truly stop as Anders sat her up to unwrap the hastily bound cloth around her abdomen. Anders lay her back down on the wooden table and placed his hands on the wound which, despite its lack of blood, was still in a bad state.

The blue magic pooled around her flesh and began to mend the skin. The sight was a gruesome one, but also one that sent a bolt of relief through the elf. The flesh grew and bound to itself on its way to the center of the wound, leaving a not so attractive large scar just above her belly button with a likeness of it on her back. Anders stepped back and looked down at the woman and waited.

Hawke surged up with one name on her lips.

"Fenris!"

He rushed to her side and slipped his hand into hers; failing to notice Anders slump his shoulders and walk back over to the boy he was healing before. The only thing he saw was her golden eyes, her rosy cheeks, her full lips, and the now normal pale color of the woman in front of him. His lips met hers with urgency and she happily obliged to his demands. She broke the kiss after only a moment and placed her hand on his cheek. She surveyed her surroundings to notice a blushing Avaline, a mischievous smiling Varric, and a sad Anders looking in her direction. The old pain in her heart returned for only a moment as she looked back at her former lover, before it flitted away as she turned her gaze back to Fenris.

"What happened?"

Instead of replying the man lean forward again and placed a long kiss on her lips before saying,

"Before I say promise me you will never do it again."

She looked at him quizzically before nodding, his eyes dashed to her abdomen where her gaze followed quickly. Her jaw dropped and she fingered the new scar. The realization hit her as she felt her back as well, closing her eyes in thought.

"Was it truly that bad Fenris? Was I truly almost lost?" she breathed, not really wanting to vocalize her thoughts fearing they would be real.

He nodded softly before wrapping his arms around her in an awkwardly angled hug. Closing his eyes he took in her scent, committing it to memory. He never wanted to come close to losing her again.


	4. Reading Lessons

**A/N **Hey! Sorry about the short wait, this one took a little longer than expected, and then AC:Revalations and some Skyrim and inspiration and re-playing DA:O got a little in the way :D I hope you enjoy this chapter! I also have a question, would any of you want me to upload a Dovahkiin oneshot for Elder Scrolls? any takers? Please review! Thank you so much! I love you guys! 3

* * *

><p>He paced back and forth. The pads of his fingers thumped along the spines of Hawke's bite-sized collection of tomes in her bed chamber. Some were centered on magic, others were just encyclopedias filled to the brim with knowledge, some were holy, and some were purely an outlet for the imagination. Bet Fenris didn't know that yet.<p>

Hawke walked into her room, sighing dramatically, dropping her sword and shield, shedding her heavy boots, breastplate, and chain mail. It wasn't until she had freed herself of her shirt and almost her trousers when she noticed Fenris eyeing her hungrily.

She yelped in surprise, "Fenris! Maker's breath man you will be the death of me."

He snapped out of his gaze and cracked a lopsided smirk at her as she scrambled to get her modesty back. While she pulled the shirt back over her head, he took the opportunity to walk to her armor pile and shove it to the side to clear the main part of the room. She looked over at him as he walked back to the book shelf.

"Fenris, are you sure you don't want to go to the stu-"

The blasted elf cut her off with a kiss.

She shut her eyes as their mouths moved in time, perfectly fitting to each other. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck as his hands found their way to her lower back. The kissed for a moment longer before he broke away, she pouted.

"You know, I probably can't focus on our lessons tonight because of that." She said with her eyes a bright and joyful Amell blue.

He chuckled at her before removing his hands and ducking under her arms. He moved to the doorway, heading down the stairs to her study.

"Ready to do something when you are Hawke!" the elf shouted over his shoulder. She stood there for just a few seconds longer, when a grin found its way to her lips and she turned to follow him.

She found him looking at her large collection of books; he saw the binding of one and plucked it away from the others, the Book of Shartan. She beamed, happy that he was learning so quickly.

He took his place in the large throne-like chair that sat in the center of the room in front of the fireplace. An over exaggerated gasp came from his right as Hawke stood there in mock anger, breaking Fenris from his staring contest with the fire.

"Fenris, I can't believe you would sit in _my_ chair!" He looked up at her a smirk playing on his lips.

"You know what I have to do now don't you?" Her voice dripped with a playful desire and her eyes sparkled with mischief.

He arched an eyebrow.

She ran to him, covering the short distance so quickly, he would have thought she was a rogue. She plopped herself on his lap almost clumsily, almost. She was effectively straddling his lap, causing both of them to be _very_ aware of each other. She leaned forward and kissed him, chastely at first. She soon found her hands rummaging through his hair and his hands pulling her closer where ever they could. His tongue traced her mouth and he heard her moan in approval as he tried to pull her closer than they already were. Suddenly they broke away and his mouth made a trail of kisses down her neck where she melted at his touch.

"Fenris?" she voiced, after almost eight years of knowing each other, she still loved the way his name rolled off her tongue.

"Mmhm?" he responded as his hands began to peel back the cloth that covered her shoulder.

"As much as I hate to say it, we need to work." The words escaped breathlessly.

The man pulled her against him and bit her shoulder, her collarbone, her neck.

"We are working Hawke." He mumbled through the biting kisses. Her back arched into him, her hands clamping down on his upper arms and she gasped as he bit a particularly sensitive spot. He smiled and kissed the tender area before looking up at her. His eyes were almost lost in the crystal blue of her eyes, until he noticed the serious look of them.

"You started it." He said as he released his grip on her waist. She did not remove herself from his lap however, but instead she plucked the book from the floor when she unceremoniously knocked it down. She then twisted her body, much to his disappointment, and positioned herself in his lap and her long legs hung off the arm of the chair. Almost unconsciously, Fenris placed his hand on her pale upper thigh tracing the patterns the light cast there. He then snatched the book out of her hands and held it just on her stomach, mainly as an excuse to touch her and also to catch some of the fire light. He began to read and Hawke closed her eyes to listen. She loved the sound of his voice, the way his chest slightly rumbled when the timbre dropped low in anger or it would be filled with a dark desire that he used only on her, and no matter what the emotion or reason behind it she knew that she would do anything for him. She smiled to herself as he continued on; passing the point they had reached in the book just a few days prior. She thought about their first night of the lessons and he almost threw one of her stationary kits into the fire out of frustration. He was so ashamed, being a grown man and not knowing his letters. She chuckled inwardly to herself at the red in his cheeks and the anger in his face, he looked absolutely adorable.

Suddenly she felt a hand nudge on her abdomen sharply; she broke out of her reverie and looked up at him sheepishly. His slightly annoyed look was replaced with one of humor as he showed her the page he was on. She looked to where his finger was pointing, the offending word stand out in the page. Smiling she said, "Inconceivable. Like the way it is used here: 'It was inconceivable that we were to pursue the quest.' Inconceivable means that it was impossible to imagine." Fenris snorted, "That sounds an awful lot like our adventures, yes?" She smiled and nuzzled his neck before he twisted to peck her on the lips slightly. Grinning dizzily, she settled herself properly back in his lap as he continued to read. As she slipped into the fade she couldn't help the one subconscious thought that she felt she wouldn't admit for at least a little while longer.

Maker did she love that man.


	5. Secrets Don't Make Friends

**A/N:** Happy Holidays guys! This one is going to be two chapters long because Mama Avaline has some work to do. I REALLY REALLY hope to redo chapter one but it is so hard when all these ideas pop into my head. Maker help me. Anyway thanks for reading/watching etc. and please review if you like it or hate it enough. Thank you guys for taking time out of your days to read my little stories, and if you have any ideas that you would like to see feel free to message me! Love you guys and enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Fenris no!"<p>

A staff clattered into the snow and the Ogre plucked Fenris from the ground. Memories of Bethany flashed into Hawke's head. She heard the elf scream in agony as the ogre began to squeeze. She ran as fast as she could, weaving in and out and over darkspawn with the efficiency of a rogue. She heard the crack of breaking bones just before the ogre reared its head and roared. Bethany's broken body flashed before her eyes as Hawke heard Fenris scream again, his arms on fire with pain. A feral growl erupted from Hawke's throat and before she knew it, the blade in her boot found its way to her hand as she ran towards the man she loved.

She would not lose another person she loved to an ogre.

The tip of the iron blade bit into the soft skin at the crease of her elbow and glided along to the middle of her forearm. Blood poured from the wound and the mana that she normally had increased ten-fold. She dropped the knife and whispered spells and incantations that none of her companions heard her say before. Magic and raw energy pulsed from her and she sent out a shock wave towards the monster, knocking it down. The ogre's hand smashed on the ground along with the rest of its body and squeezed again slightly. Fenris didn't even have the energy to yell in pain, instead he whimpered as the ogre released his grip on him. Fenris rolled out of the darkspawn's palm at a painfully slow pace. Hawke did not stop, she checked out of her peripheral vision to make sure he was out of harm's way when she attacked again. She murmured under her breath again and lifted her hands towards the sky. The blood within the creature bending to her will as it forced itself out of its veins out of every orifice visible. The creature screamed in agony, a mist of its own blood hovering above it.

Hawke yelled in her own pain, her father had taught her the old blood magic, the way without a demon, the original source of magic, but he never told her it hurt the caster as well. The creature before her roared its last as the final drops of blood burst out of it veins. Hawke let out a raspy scream as tears rolled down her face. She herself felt the last burst of pain the creature did and she fell to her knees. Her companions had finished their fight as she fell, but a shade appeared from behind her and stabbed her with its evil claws. Anders sent a bolt of lightning towards the creature before rushing to her, panic in his features. The woman felt incredibly weak, her whole body shaking and shivering from the blood magic and her other wounds. She slumped over onto the cold snowy earth and opened her eyes for a brief moment to see Fenris staring at her, a mix of fear, anger, and betrayal in his eyes. A blue light bubbled to life in Hawke's hand as she attempted to seal her cut, using the last of her energy to try and prevent her from bleeding out before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and all she could see was darkness.

* * *

><p>Hawke awoke to the bright light of a fire to her right and the sight of her canopy above her. She groaned and shut her eyes again. Her thumb and forefinger squeezing the bridge of her nose as she sighed. She heard the scrapping of chair legs across the stone floor, her eyes flashed open. A lovely lyrium marked face filled her sight, worry in the deep forest green eyes. She smiled, "Fenris," her hand found his cheek and he held it there with his own as he closed his eyes, breathing deeply. To her surprise and despair his eyes snapped open with anger and with a sneer he pushed her hand away.<p>

"Fenris?"

He stood up and walked to the fire, pacing before finally settling against the stone, his forearm pushing the hearth. In a barely audible voice, "You're a blood mage." She shut her eyes, and the throbbing in her left forearm increased with her heartbeat and awareness of it. He turned to face her, hurt in his eyes as he tried to sort through his thoughts and feelings. Finally after what felt like forever to both of them he croaked out, "How long?" She was silent and he feared the worst. He turned to face her fully before practically shouting at her.

"How long have you been a blood mage?"

She closed her eyes and sat up, her nostrils flared as she exhaled; she looked at him sadly, "All my life."

He was taken aback and literally stumbled backwards, pain and anger and betrayal filling his features in equal parts. Anger took over as he rushed to her and gripped her upper arms tightly as he shook her, "Why? Why would you not tell me after all this time? Why?" his voice cracked along with his heart.

"Fenris, you're hurting me," she whimpered out, tears from all the accumulated physical and mental pain filling her eyes.

He pushed her back angrily and let out a small yell. He paced by her bed and her eyes followed him with worry. Finally he stopped and looked at her for a moment before grabbing his cloak from the chair he once sat in. Panic rushed through her, "Fenris wait! I can explain!" she said as she threw back the covers to follow him. She didn't care that only her underclothes and cloth wrappings covering her wounds gave her modesty as she passed the threshold of her room, following him to the small lobby-like area outside her door. Her companions heard her shouts and looked up from the guest area to see the scantily clad woman following her elven lover. Anders, Sebastian, and Carver blushed at the sight while Merrill, Avaline, and Isabella let out three very different types of 'Oh's' as Hawke caught Fenris' wrist. His Lyrium glowed as he spun and for a split second fear flashed onto Hawke's features, growling he flung her back, albeit weakly. Whether it was from his feelings for her or his still healing bones Hawke was not aware, but she stumbled back and tripped on her own feet, landing on her bottom painfully.

He glared down at her, "Stay away from me Blood Mage." He spit out. She cringed at the label of 'blood mage' as he turned and left her mansion. She flinched as the door slammed with a force she did not know Fenris could have produced as Isabella, Avaline, and Merrill dashed up the stairs. Hot, silent saline ran down her face and dripped onto her bare thighs. She choked back a sob as the other women helped her up and took her to her room. Avaline shut the door and turned towards the now sobbing Hawke. The woman clutched her hand to her lips and her body shook. Merrill rubbed her back trying to sooth her and Isabella sat there explaining to her what a filthy rotten bastard Fenris was for doing that to her. Avaline looked at the scene, her face grim and stony. She walked up to Hawke and sat next to her on the bed, thinking.

Hawke had stopped crying after a few more moments and sat there with a stony face but stormy eyes. The women sat in silence for only a few more minutes before Avaline kissed Hawke on the crown of her head, much like a mother would after an event such as this, and walked out of the mansion towards a certain elf that needed to pay for his actions.


	6. Secrets Don't Make Enemies

**_A/N _**Hehehehehe hiya guys, found internet and finished up this extra long conclusion to the two-shot blood mage!Hawke. I hope I live up to your expectations! Thank you BeatlesChick, NoMadKa, and SpikeDawg45 for your reviews, and I love you guys. So my readers please(hopefully) enjoy this (painfully) long chapter. Please review, but if you are mad, I understand however if you don't want to leave a review I beacuse you may be ma just, let me love you!

* * *

><p>Fenris burst through his door, how could he be so blind? She was a mage, no, not just a mage but a <em>blood mage<em>. He groaned from the pain of betrayal. Of course Hawke had been a blood mage her entire life, of course she was like the other mages. She had probably frolicked around with Merrill, consorting with demons under his nose the whole time. He thought she was different from all the others, but once again he was betrayed. He rubbed his arms subconsciously, feeling utterly filthy that she used blood magic to save his life. More anger bubbled to the surface as he walked up the stairs of the decomposing mansion. He needed to hit something, or break something, hell he wanted to break someone and right now with this negative maelstrom of emotion he wanted to break a certain mage who happened to have saved his life with blood magic. But a thought prickled at the back of his head, revealing the truth through all of the anger and pain.

_You could never harm her…even if you tried._

He sneered at himself and picked up the nearest wine bottle and threw it against the wall. The shattered glass rained onto the stone floor but didn't give him nearly as much satisfaction as he thought it would. He sat down on the nearest chair and held his face in his gauntleted hands, not caring if the sharp metal dug into his flesh. The mantra that repeated over and over in his head was trying to convince him that he did not have feelings for Haw…the blood mage anymore.

The front door slammed open and he heard the heavy chainmail footsteps of Avaline. He sat there knowing what she was there for. Why was she angry at _him_? Hawke was the one who had betrayed all of their trust; _she _was the blood mage, not him. His voice resonated through his empty house,"Go. Away." Avaline stood in front of him not budging and he looked up at her. Her gaze was filled with such venom that he almost physically shrunk away from her glare. "I said go away Avaline, I will not have the friend of a treacherous _blood mage_ in my presence." She snorted at him and her gaze quite possibly filled with even more hatred.

"She is your friend too Fenris."

"Not anymore."

She appeared unaffected but the fire in her eyes signified otherwise. She moved with such speed that he did not see her fist rushing towards his face as she punched him. His lyrium flared brightly and he moved into a defensive stance. She stood still, her arms now folded as if she had not moved at all. "I am not here to fight you Fenris."

He took a moment making sure his jaw was not broken before replying coldly to the Ferelden Guard Captain.

"Really? My bruising jaw says otherwise Avaline."

She smirked, "I'm here to ask you what the hell you were thinking. She saved your _life_."

He straightened his stance to a normal one and walked towards the dark popping fireplace, Avaline tensed up ready for anything, she wasn't going to let this elf get the best of her. He didn't look at her when he spoke, the anger filling his voice darkly, "She may have saved my life, but she did so with _blood magic_. Tell me Avaline, did she say what manner of demon she summoned to save my life with?"

She looked at him coldly, "I didn't ask. She was too busy trying to hold back the tears that kept falling after you left." He faltered, if only for a moment, the small voice at the back of his head returning at his sudden and short lived vulnerability.

_You made her cry…again. How many times are you willing to rip her heart out without actually doing so?_

Isabella and Merrill followed Avaline out of the room with their eyes, watching her shut the door calmly before they turned back to the stoic woman who sat between them. Merrill's curiosity outweighed her good sense before she even realized the words had left her lips.

"So, how long? Have you been a blood mage I mean?"

Isabella had wanted to ask the same thing ever since she found out but instead smacked the Dalish elf on her shoulder, shushing her quickly. Merrill mumbled a quick apology when Hawke sighed. She looked to Isabella and told her it was alright if they wanted to talk about it, she was going to have to face everyone else sooner or later. Isabella looked at her friend, "So how long have you been a blood mage Hawke?"

The woman scratched her head, ruffling her already short black messy hair even more before she began. "I've technically known blood magic my entire life, but I've never used it before," she sighed and her shoulders sagged, "that was the first time." They were silent and Hawke let that soak in before continuing. "My father taught me everything he knew about magic, forbidden or no. He only taught blood magic to me though not Bethany; he knew only I would be strong enough."

"Against the demons?" Merrill asked quietly. Hawke chuckled darkly, "No Merrill, he knew I would be strong enough to handle _doing_ _that_ to living creatures. Neither of you saw what I did to the ogre," she grounded her teeth together angrily, Isabella shivered involuntarily at the thought. She had seen blood mages at work before, even the tiny mage next to her did a few nasty things when necessary, she could only imagine what a powerful mage like Hawke could do.

"So what about the demon Hawke? What deal did you make to save Fenris?" Hawke's head snapped up, she had forgotten that she did not explain _how _she learned the forbidden art.

"I made no deal with a demon Merrill." The elf shifted in her seat and watched Hawke carefully, so carefully that if the other women didn't know any better, they would have mistaken her look for nervousness…or apprehension. "Well then how did you learn blood magic? The only way I know of is through a demon." The Keeper's First commented, her Dalish accent sounding almost scared that if there was another way to learn blood magic, then maybe she would still be with her clan. She shook her head, clearing the thoughts away for now.

"My father had spent many years in and outside of the Circle studying the ancient magic, the original magic. He poured through books and scrolls and libraries trying to find every scrap of information that the Templars missed during their burning sessions. Hell, he even visited the Tevinter Imperium while my mother carried me in her womb. He was not desperate to gain power, but he was desperate to gain knowledge. In fact he once told me, 'I am a master of the ancient magic not for power my darling, but to prevent our fellow mages from being lost to it.'" Hawke sighed, the memories of his first lesson on blood magic with her flooding through her mind. Isabella and Merrill sat on Hawke's bed in silence.

That was when Avaline rushed through the door, practically dragging Fenris by the collar.

Isabella and Merrill jumped off the bed a disappeared through the door. Hawke rose from her spot on the mattress and looked at Avaline worriedly. Avaline stood in front of her best friend and dragged Fenris to face his ex-lover as well. Avaline looked Hawke in the eyes, using her characteristic Captain of the Guard glare. Hawke raised her eyebrows at the cold glares from the pair before her.

"Hawke explain to us, in detail, your blood magic." Avaline commanded. The mage was quiet, her eyes moved from Avaline to linger on Fenris, who averted his gaze quickly. She looked back at Avaline and gave a small smile before going to stand in front of the fire.

Avaline was gone, as soon as Hawke had finished her much more detailed tale of her father's quest and her training, she had left with little more than a small smile and a nod of her head. This left Fenris staring at Hawke, a mix of emotions and unreadable thoughts in his eyes. He was sitting on her bed, and she was fairly sure he did not realize it or he would have been far from _those_ memories. Fenris found himself staring blankly at her but also admiring her still almost bare body. She could feel the intensity of his gaze, but due to her attention on the fire she could not tell whether it was from his anger or…anything else; she shook her head, trying to shake away the memories of _that_ night, they had more pressing matters to discuss. Yet the feel of his gaze brought up surges of images and sensations floating through her, and her mostly bare body was not helping with the situation. She moved quickly to her dresser, pulling out her night robes. Fenris was snapped out of his reverie when she moved, tensing up and thinking about what he was going to say. I mean what was to say? She was his lover…ex-lover…and now she was a blood mage…who saved his life without a second thought or want of something in return. Hell she didn't even use a demon, _or so she claimed. _

"Fenris I…"

He looked up at her, hope flashing in his eyes for the briefest moment possible until they became stormy again, and made a decision. His back straightened and she tensed as well.

"I'm sorry."

She looked at him, her jaw dropping open. He crossed the room in a few strides and looked at her, his eyes smoldering into hers.

"Hawke I…I'm so sorry. You are a blood mage, but…I…" he paused, the words catching in his throat, "Thank you for saving me, and I will be keeping an eye on you from now on." She smiled at him, and his heart caught in his throat. He turned to leave but her hand caught his, leaving trails of electricity coursing through his veins, lightly she pulled him into a soft hug that he didn't know how to react to. She kissed his cheek before he turned again, her lips burning into the flesh and his heart, Maker if she could just do that _all over him again._


	7. The Wolf and The Fox

_**A/N: H-hey guys...So ummm I got internet again, after two years of dark ages and no story updates (for me at least) I am back! I hope you are still with me. :) Anyway her is my apology chapter...something as close to a lemon as possible while writing on a family computer. Anyway please please enjoy and know that I love you! I will try to update as often as possible this time (hopefully one or two times a week! :D) For any readers interested I also have an TES IV: Oblivion fic up if you wanna check it out. I love you guys and see you soon!**_

* * *

><p>She watched him; he was the predator and her the prey. He walked around the chair and rubbed her tense shoulders; she reveled in his touch. He felt her shudder under his palms and Hawke sensed his smile. He leaned down and kissed her neck tenderly, sweetly, as if she were some fragile possession of his, not the fearsome rogue all of Kirkwall recognized. Hawke turned her head slightly and looked into his forest green eyes, catching her in a snare; he was the wolf and she his helpless rabbit. He leaned in just enough for her to be taunted by his scent. Hawke leaned in to kiss him, but he retreated just to spite her. Looking at him with shocked eyes, her mouth slightly open in surprise, it was suddenly his turn to be the prey now.<p>

He saw it in his fox's eyes as he backed away quickly, smiling as he did so. Hitting the wall, he was stuck, and she pleaded to him with puppy eyes of her own. His stone set face faltered and she took her chance. Eleanor Hawke leaped over the side of her chair and closed the distance between us in a few steps. He then grabbed her arm and twisted her to the position he was in just a few moments before—against the wall—surprisingly this move knocked the breath out of her, and as he leaned in to kiss those soft pink lips of hers as it became her turn to taunt him. Their lips brushed against each other, she lingered breathing in his scent, he tried to lean in but she playfully wrenched out of his grip and danced away. With his forearm against the wall he was frozen with shock, she giggled and he spun around and tried to grab her arm, but she was too fast for her warrior love. He chased her around the room as she leaped over the chairs gracefully. Sneaking around the door and into the hallway very fox like, she was thankful that Bodahn and Sandal were out for a few days. She acted like a child again and squealed as he came out of the living room, ready to tackle her to the ground and ravish her. She only narrowly escaped him as he lunged for her arm, toppling to the ground as he did so. She laughed at his failed attempt to reach me, her laughter like bells of the Chantry to his ears. His face shone with delight and frustration. She stuck her tongue out at him and he murmured,

"I need to show your tongue its place!"

Getting up, he was able to latch onto her small but rough hand this time as he pulled her towards him. She wriggled her wrist and he shoved her against the wall. He pulled her to him for another chance at a kiss but she spun around and shoved him against the wall. A growl rumbled from his throat, and he kissed her roughly, finally getting something that he wanted. Still-armored fingers combed through her hair, which easily fell out of the small and low ponytail it was in. His hands moved from her hair to her back downwards until they rested on her slim lower back. Lady Hawke smiled through kisses as he pulled her dangerously closer to him. He moved his mouth away from hers, which she began to protest against until he moved down her neck. Hawke moaned happily, and felt him chuckle at her reaction, but she pulled away. He looked at her like she was crazy, but she just smiled and pulled his hand into hers. She walked backwards, never breaking eye contact with him, and came into her bed chambers. His eyes screamed longing and happiness as he realized what she was planning. Before Hawke could even sit down on the edge of the bed, he pushed her down and kissed her anywhere her skin showed.

Reaching my lips finally he kissed her hungrily, tenderly, almost desperately, and she returned the sense of desperation by wrapping her arms around his neck, deepening their kiss. They broke apart, breathless, overjoyed. He unbuckled her belt, took his gauntlets off and ran his hands under her now loose blouse. His hands were smoother than she remembered, and eventually his hands pulled her garment over her head. He kissed her again, leaving her breathless as his lips moved down her twitching stomach. Hawke pulled him closer to her and whispered in his sensitive ear;

"Take off that armor before I ruin it during my attempt to."

He grinned at her words, rolled over, and sat up, fumbling with his armor. But he was longer than the few seconds left of her sexual patience and she began to help him shed his second skin. Finally it was all off and he pulled her on top of him playfully.

They kissed once more before she sat up, straddling him. She looked at his lyrium covered chest, the tattoos not only glowing but also _dancing _under his tanned skin, they were beautiful but she dare not mention her admiration. She timidly ran her hands over his bare chest and surprising both of them the Lyrium did not glow as it did their first night together all those years ago. He smiled and whispered into her pale ear, "I think the universe wants us together." She chuckled and ran her hands up and down his chest. Mumbling something along the lines of "stop teasing me" his arms pulled her down next to him. They looked into each other's eyes, his eyes traveled down my neck to her breast, lingering there for a moment before continuing their admiration down her body. If any other man had looked at her like that she would have put him into a world of pain, but Fenris was different, he was timid, almost desperate or scared, even though her knew what she looked like under all her usual leather. She was sure she looked the same way seeing she had waited for him, but the excitement that coiled in her gut banished any fear she had left. He was going to stay this time, she could tell.

His hand stroked her cheek and she closed her eyes, listening to his heartbeat, his breathing, and committing it all to memory. He murmured, "You know Eleanor it isn't fair that I'm practically unclothed and you still have your skirt on." she giggled and replied, looking into his eyes.

"Well we are just going to have to fix that aren't we?"

He smiled and slid his hand across her cheek, tracing his finger down her arm, then tracing the curves of her fighting-worn and scarred body, admiring it. Once his hand reached her thigh, it slid under her skirt, and she shivered in delight. As his hand found different ways to tease her before taking off her blasphemous skirt, his mouth traveled along her body, his tongue tracing her scars. Finally they were both gloriously naked in each other's arms, he kissed her collar bone, her neck, and then her cheek as he whispered in her ear.

"Are you mine?"

A wave of emotions flooded to her face and eyes. Placing both her hands on his cheeks, she pulled him close and kissed him, breathing out softly,

"Of course Fenris"

And they lost themselves to each other.


	8. Rainy Nights

_A/N:_ **_Hello my wondrous readers, I hope you enjoy this fluff I have written for your enjoyment! Drop me a review, let me know what you think, what should I do differently, what you would like to see, etc. Anyway I'm thinking about an official update day, so let me know when you would like for me to update! Thanks guys, don't forget to review...remember reviews are the writers best source of growth! ;)_**

The lightning flashed in the sky and rattled the dusty old mansion. Fenris looked up from the flickering flames of the fireplace, the crystal glass nearly void of wine dangled between his middle and index fingers. He could empty out the small basin he had placed under one of the larger holes in his roof. But he wasn't. He could place a few more miscellaneous pots and jars and basins he never used to prevent the slight flooding the downpour was making in the slight dimple in his floor. But he wouldn't. He turned his solemn gaze back to the flickering flames of the fire. A cold rush of wind suddenly encircled him, coming from both the hole in his roof and the now open door. His eyes flashed to the door while his hand dropped the wineglass, the crystal shattering, as he reached for his weapon.

Hawke stood there, leaning against the doorframe, her figure outlined in drenched cotton and leather. Her arms were crossed over her chest, not from any form of sassiness towards him, but strictly from the cold. Her mabari, Loki, stood behind her and the pungent smell of a very dirty and very wet dog reached Fenris' nose. She looked down at Loki, pointed towards the fire and firmly said "stay". The mabari trotted over to the fire after attempting to shake out any excess water and he laid down on the moth eaten rug. Hawke reached Fenris and leaned down to kiss him, making him not only realize that he had been staring at her too long but that his hand still gripped the hilt of his sword. Her lips brushed against his softly and left before he could react. She sauntered over towards the small lake that filled the pothole on that side of the room. Bending down, she hauled some pots and pans over towards the lake and filled them up. She opened a window and tossed out the water, and repeated the process until the lake was nothing more than a small puddle of inconvenience. He continued to sit there, watching her complete this unassigned task with interest. Her clothes stuck to her curves and he prided himself in the thought that he knew every inch of her, every curve, scar and mole. She walked back over to him, silently wringing her braid and shirt out. Loki rolled onto his other side to warm it as another cold burst of wind coursed through the house. His eyes burned their way across her frame and she smiled smugly at the hunger in the green depths. She began to lift her cotton blouse over her head, revealing her smooth and toned stomach and her purple breast band that he fought the urge to tear off of her skin. She tossed the fabric in front of the fire in a heap to dry next to Loki, his ears twitching at the small breeze it created. Her leather clad legs, cold and damp, straddled him and his bare fingers made their way up her back and to the fabric that hid her breasts from him. Her hands flashed behind her back and caught his with a few clicks of her tongue. She was smirking as she felt his hands wind their way back down her back. Her slim fingers twisted into his white mane and she heard him growl in approval when her nails began to scrape against his scalp.

Hawke looked down at him with lust coiling in her stomach, his lyrium glowed faintly in the shadow she castes over his face, his white hair wild and getting rather long; the depths of his green eyes were hidden from her as they closed shut in pleasure and a rumble of approval vibrated through his chest. She felt his arousal through her leather and smiled at him when he opened his eyes. His hands are at her breast band again, but this time she detangles herself from him and the disapproving sound that rumbles through his throat make her giggle. The rain somehow grows more intense as she saunters to his bed, slowly peeling off the leather that stuck to her legs like a lifeline. His fingers twitched enviously at the action.

Lightning flashed again, the thunder shattering the mansion once again.

Loki's ears twitched and he whimpered, he looked at his owner with what Fenris thought to be fear and then surprise in his eyes. Fenris smirked at the Mabari's intelligence, tonight was a night where stupidity would benefit the dog.

"Fenris?"

Hawke cooed to him, he turned to see Hawke sitting on her knees on his unmade bed in nothing but her unmentionables. A wave of heat coursed through him and he almost ran over to her. The ever-present smirk was on her lips when he reached her, her hands rushed to his tunic and began to unbutton it; his hands grasped the sides of her throat and he hungrily leaned in for a kiss. They worked like this, it was routine but it would never get old, one of them kissing and sucking and biting and the other undressing and groping. The thunder roared through the sky mimicking his want and need for her when he pushed her back on the bed. She bounced slightly giving him a sight he thoroughly enjoyed and he crawled on top of her pulling the covers along with them in order to hide their actions from the whimpering hound. Her giggles and moans were music to Fenris' ears and they made love, the lightning flashed but he only saw her. The thunder rolled through the air, but Fenris only heard Hawke's cries of pleasure. The storm outside grew into a magnificent maelstrom causing the run-down mansion to shake against the cold wind and rain. Fenris and Hawke were so absorbed with each other that they did not notice the aching house or destructive storm beyond their covers, but they did however notice Loki's very muddy and very stinky mass barrel into the covers and shoving them both to the side in fear for his life against the lightning. The Mabari shivered and shook between the couple as if he were a rabbit surrounded by foxes. So stunned were the two that they did not try and comfort the dog, they just began to laugh. Hake's laugh boisterous and unladylike and Fenris' poorly contained laugh only slightly softer than his lover's. Even Loki who after his fear had subsided began to give a canine chuckle, making Hawke and Fenris laugh even more. Hawke eventually crawled over Loki, her breathless laughs ghosting into Fenris' ears as she pushed the dog over to the far edge of the bed, much to the dog's distaste. Hawke, still chuckling, entwined her legs with Fenris' and snuggled into the hollow of his neck where she fit perfectly.

As the pair drifted to a relaxing slumber with the rain as their lullaby, they did not notice the hound whom crept closer and closer to them, his haunches tensed and prepared to leap.


End file.
